Forum:Suggestion: Weapon Scope Article
I think this is the right place for this thread. Anyways, while browsing the wiki, I was astonished to find that there was no article on weapon scopes. This should be as obvious an article as the ones on Mordecai and The Destroyer. This is just a suggestion, so take it as you will. there has been no scope page because, as i understand it, each scope (and its magn x) is listed on item cards. several studies have been published in the forums and even more @ gbxforums regarding the (in)accuracy of those stats. what is it you would like to see displayed on the scope(s) page? if you would like to propose a page please do so on your user or talk page or a / of your namespace. im sure User:Happypal and User:Daemmerung would be interested as they rehash the mechanics sections. 05:44, March 14, 2011 (UTC) This could be useful, and could include general info as well as things how like the actual zoom of a scope compared with that displayed on the itemcard varies by weapon type, scope rarities, zoom level with/without iron sights, etc. While the information certainly is out there already, such a page would allow it to be compiled into an easily readable location for those looking for info. 07:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :That would be part of the (many) articles we would need to write regarding mechanics. For now, the Accuracy page could be the best source of info on scopes. Happypal 08:05, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Scope is part of a weapon, thus it does not deserve its own page. Otherwise we would need separate pages for stock, body, barrel etc.. 02:32, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :i can see it coming ricey. 03:37, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : :I'll just get this out there now. If we do this RIGHT, it could turn out Ok. The end result would be 6 additional pages to the wiki. (Stock, barrel, body, scope, magazine, accessory.) And then on those pages, we list EVERY SINGLE POSSIBLE PART for that part. ::(The Evil Dr. F's Note - '' also action, grip and material (or expand Material Grade) Example. : : Weapon Stocks :Blah blah blah... : : Rifle Stocks :Stock1 ( +/- %) :Stock2 ( +/- %) :Stock3...etc : : SMG stocks :Stock 1... : :Let's just keep the page count to a minimum... 13:28, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::We ain't there yet. I'm not starting a new project until I finish the gun pages though. I tried a few part pages prototypes, but, IMO, until we have pics of the body parts, the pages have no flavour. Nobody cares for reading tables of stats if they can't recognize the parts in-game later. I just love looking at a machine gun, and going "that is a sexy barrel5", or a sniper rifle and thinking "this barrel4 looks like it can do some damage" happypal (talk • • inventory) 16:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) What I'm doing: Revolver Parts I agree, illustrations are key. Hope to get to finish this tonight-- have had no time recently. Repeaters come next. Daemmerung 16:07, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually it would be 6+1 pages. I am planning to make one for Eridian weapons right now 02:01, March 18, 2011 (UTC) brass tacks ok kids. do we want an article for each part or a parts article for each weapon? if i had a vote i would say parts article/weapon. here we go: where i want my parts. by borderlands wiki community. article for each part (Stock, barrel, body, scope, magazine, accessory, action, grip) parts article for each weapon (CR, repeater, revolver, sniper rifle, smg, launcher, shotgun, eridian) leave my wiki alone resuming your regularly scheduled discussion ::please do not edit the section above (brass tacks) as this resets the poll. ty. - ''Dr. F Remember scopes? This is a song about scopes Researching something else entirely, tripped over an interesting thread at the Gbx forums. http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=90533 Nice pictorial survey from way back in the day. Daemmerung 04:34, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Published It's got lots of stubs, but it's sufficiently unembarrassing to publish so that folks other than Happypal and myself can hack on it. -- Revolver parts -- Next up, Repeaters as threatened promised. After that, snipers most likely. Daemmerung 21:21, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'll get started on the Eridian Parts.-- 01:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool. Working on sniper rifles now. Daemmerung 01:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC)